


in every universe, you're mine

by elisela



Series: the trees of vermont [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela
Summary: Buck likes to ask questions.Alotof questions.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: the trees of vermont [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	in every universe, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extasiswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/gifts).



> For Chapel, just because ♥️

Buck likes to ask questions. 

A _lot_ of questions. 

It’s never bothered Eddie, and he’s happy enough to go along with it, ranking his top ten favorite types of pie in order (which had ended in a pie-tasting after he insisted that cherry should take the top spot and Buck had argued heartily in favor of apple), carefully plotting out the route they would take if there was ever a zombie apocalypse, and spending thirty-four minutes trying to remember the name of the corner store by his parents house when he was growing up before giving in and calling Sophia. 

So it’s no surprise when they’re curled up on the couch together watching MasterChef Junior and Buck smoothes his hand through Eddie’s hair and asks, “if you didn’t move to Vermont, do you think we would have met?”

“Yes,” Eddie says, because he knows his husband and what he wants to hear, even though he thinks the answer is probably no. 

“Eddie.”

“No?” he tries. “I don’t know, Buck, I think a lot had to happen for us to meet and that’s—that’s why it’s special, you know?”

“You old romantic,” Buck says, and then draws in a breath through his teeth at the same time Eddie cringes, eyes focused on the television. “Ooh, raw chicken, that’s too—oh no, don’t cry, don’t cry sweetheart—oh.”

Eddie pats his thigh before turning his head and kissing Buck’s jaw. He’s slouched too low to reach much more of him, but Buck tilts his head down and kisses him properly, smiling against his mouth. “You know, we almost moved to L.A.,” he says when they part. “So it could have happened.”

“Yeah,” Buck says, humming. “Could have.”

_Eddie’s exhausted. As much as he loves abuela, relocating to Los Angeles had been a mistake. His parents appear for weeks at a time, invading his space and his life, giving him unwanted advice and continuing to criticize every little thing he does._

_So he runs._

_Literally._

_“Thanks for watching Chris,” he says, but his mom hardly hears him as he’s on his way out the door, sneakers pounding on the pavement. He’s dripping in sweat by the time he reaches Rocco’s, a rundown bar a few miles away, and he’d still like to kill several hours before going back home, so he mops the sweat off his head with the hem of his shirt and pulls the door open._

_The blast of cool air hits him like a truck, kicking up goosebumps on his arms and legs as he sighs in contentment. There’s a total of three patrons in the bar, all clustered around a television playing a preseason football game, so Eddie heads to the bar and pulls out a stool in front of the only TV showing the Rangers game._

_“Be with you in a minute!” someone yells from the kitchen. He flips a coaster left on the bar top in his hands and looks up when the bartender materializes in front of him. He opens his mouth to order but the words die in this throat because holy shit—_

“That is _not_ what would have happened,” Eddie says, digging his elbow into Buck’s side. “Speechless just from looking at you, I don’t think so—”

“Diaz,” Buck blurts out. “Edmundo, uh—Eddie. Eddie Diaz.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Eddie hisses. “I was expecting some grumpy old contractor, not a 6’3 wall of muscle, sorry if I was off my game. It would have gone totally different.”

_Buck’s no stranger to the beach. Every city he’s lived in during his adult life has had a beach; he seeks them out. Leo Carrillo Beach is one of his favorites, small enough to lay around, still plenty of people to flirt with when he gets bored._

_And there is definitely someone worth flirting with today. Tall, dark, and handsome, Buck thinks—_

“I’m _offended_ ,” Buck interrupts. “Is that what you think? I’d see you and fall at your feet?”

“Isn’t that what kind of happened?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow and knocking Buck’s fingers away when they dig into his side. 

“I fell to Christopher’s feet and you know it,” Buck says. “The kid’s a riot, Eddie, it’s not your fault he’s more likeable.”

Eddie laughs and leans up for another kiss. “That’s true, you were pretty good with Chris. You know, he’d have a different story if we asked him.”

“Probably,” Buck acknowledges. “We should ask him in the morning. I bet we’d be firefighters or something, he’s pretty obsessed with them lately.”

Eddie hums in agreement. “Well,” he says, leaning his head back against Buck’s shoulder, “none of that matters. I’m pretty happy right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ [hearteyesforbuck](http://hearteyesforbuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
